Yellow's My Color
by wolf-with-snake-eyes
Summary: Transported to an alternate dimension and shot back in time is a real downer. But not for long, he finds his new world. Meets a man he finds he can't resist, and can't resist him. How will Dom handle this spitfire that seems to speak to the cars and gets frustrated when they don's talk back.
1. Crash

**Title: Yellow's My Color**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Sam/Dom, Brian/Mia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the Fast and Furious franchise or the Transformers Trilogy.**

I reached for Dylan as he hit the pillar. That couldn't happen. I lunged grabbing the pillar with both hands only to be pulled back just before I could grasp it.

"Dylan no!" I yelled.

"You think you can win this Sam. You think you are a hero?" Dylan asked condescendingly.

"No," I yelled, pushing past him, using all the strength I had left. "No, I am just a kid protecting my family." My hands clasped the pillar and felt the shock through my system. I tried to release my hold, feeling Dylan fly away from me in that instant as sparks flew.

I felt like my body was being crushed, sucked into a small tube. Then the world went black as it let up, it felt like my body was floating in space.

I was bracketed out of the darkness as I hit something hard, tumbling, then falling back, rolling and coming to a stop. "Wha-" I tried to speak, understand. I saw some taillights; they were speeding off, away.

"Oh my god! He hit someone. He _hit_ someone." I heard someone screech. I knew that voice –Mikaela. Why was she here? I felt my brain go fuzzy again, the edges blurred and then blackened.

I woke up to my mom sobbing over me. Everything hurt, hurt so much. She wasn't helping, I needed, "Mom." My voice was barely above a whisper. "Mom," I coughed. "St-stop."

"Judy honey, you're hurting Sam." I heard my dad. "Sam, are you okay? Doctor, he can't breathe. Doctor!"

I realized then that I really couldn't, it felt like my chest fell in on itself.

There was a flurry of motion around me, "His lung collapsed, he needs an OR stat."

The world blurred out of focus once more.

I could hear Mikaela again, her voice was hoarse. "We were at the park, by the lake."

I opened my eyes, my vision was cloudy. It looked like Mikaela was taking to a police officer.

"Can you describe exactly what happened in as much detail as you can?" The officer asked.

"Sam pulled up to the park, my boyfriend Brad, my ex-boyfriend, h-he and his friends were hanging out. Partying really." She held back a sob. "Brad went to go check to see why Sam and his friend were there. They decided to leave once Sam smarted off to them. I asked Brad if I could drive, he said something condescending to me. I grabbed my bag and was beginning to walk off. I was walking by Sam, and his car, and I think that he maybe was going to ask if I needed a ride. I looked back at Brad, I think I smirked and I could tell he was mad. Sam said something – I don't, I can't remember. Then Sam stepped back from his car, he was going to walk around it, towards me. Then a black truck hit him, Brad hit him." Mikaela was breathing hard now, "My fault, it's all my fault."

I closed my eyes. So that's what happened. My life sucks. I went through a war, I died and was infused with the all spark, which still acts up every once a while, and now I'm forced back into the past. Probably in a different dimension as that is part of what those pillars do. I let the blackness take hold once more.

I woke next to my mom hovering over me again. "Judy, what is it?" My dad asked as he heard her gasp.

"He is waking up, my baby is waking up." I looked back at them. They had been crying.

"Ma, I'm fine." I looked to my dad, "What happened?"

"You have been in and out of surgery. Mostly it wasn't invasive so very little scaring." My dad was avoiding the full answer.

"That's not – What happened pops?"

"You were hit by a car at the park, he is on trial, or will be for trying to kill you." I gave my dad a blank look, expecting more elaboration. "It broke your arm in two places, also your face, it crushed your face, and they did reconstructive surgery. You won't look bad once the swelling goes down, but you won't look hey same, not entirely. Your lung collapsed, that's why you have been out so long, and you were in a medical induced coma."

I looked at the stricken face of my dad, and my mother's emancipated form, "How long?"

"Four months."

I fell into darkness.

It took months of rehabilitation, and longer than that to finish home schooling. I also looked for them – the autobots. They weren't in this universe. I was free, and caged all at the same time.

More than once I wanted to scream.

I needed to find a new way to live, a new life.

It was then that I found it, street racing. I was born for this world.


	2. Cafe and Market

**Title: Yellow's My Color**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Fast and Furious**

**Warning: Slash**

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

**Chapter: 2 – Café and Market**

Sam huffed; he hated it when his car became finicky. He stepped out of the car, "Come on Bee! You have to be kidding me." He was here for a big race in the next couple of weeks and wanted to know the layout, the people he would be up against, and talk to the cars. Sam kicked the tire of the yellow Camaro, cursing. Stepping away he looked up at the sign on the building. 'Toretto's Café and Market'. Mikaela told him to stop in once or twice, that the owner here would be his biggest competition, Dom and Mia being her cousins after all.

Sam walked in smiling at the tan woman behind the counter, "Got anything good?"

She looked up from her magazine, "There is this guy that comes in and orders the tuna on white, no crust every day."

Sam made a face. _Who the fuck eats tuna every day. Tuna is disgusting. _"No, not a tuna fan myself, anything else?"

"Yeah, we have a three cheese – grilled cheese sandwich," she offered.

"Now see that's more up my alley." Sam grinned.

She had the sandwich done in minutes, placing it in front of him cut in triangles. He smiled up at her. _Just like Ma. _"Thanks."

She smiled and went back to her magazine. Minutes later a tall blonde man came in and sat three seats down at the other end of the bar. Mia looked up, "Tuna on white, no crust right?"

"I don't know, how is it?" He looked down at his magazine on the counter flipping pages.

Her forehead crinkled, she looked a lot like Mikaela just then. "Every day, for the last two weeks you have been coming in here, and asking how the tuna is. Now it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before, and guess what? It hasn't changed." She shook her head, stilled leaned over the counter.

"You're Mia right?" Sam interrupted.

Mia looked over at Sam, "Yeah, how did you know."

"You look like my best friend; she said you and your brother owned this café, market place in LA. Told me to stop by and say hello. So . . . hello." Sam offered.

"Your best friend?" Mia asked.

"Oh right, Mikaela, she said she was your cousin."

"Oh Mickey, you will have to tell her I said she needs to visit more often." Mia said a smile gracing her face. She turned back to the blonde. _Mickey? I am so using that from now on. If she can call me Car whisperer, I can call her Mickey. _

He smirked at her, "I'll have the tuna."

"No crust?" Mia asked.

"He looked down at his magazine flipping the page, "No crust." She smiled and lifted herself into an up-right position heading for the sandwich fixings.

Sam then noticed the man in the back room; he was getting up to head over to the drinks. He pulled one out and turned, surveying the blonde. He walked back to his seat and glanced at me.

_Is it me or did it just get hot in here. I feel the need to fan myself, which I haven't felt that need since my previous life. Not even with Mikaela. Am I gay now? Whoa hold up! First thrust into a world that doesn't have transformers, now my whole sexual identity is taken from me. _Sam huffed again. _My life is hell. Why do I even bother? _Sam looked back over his shoulder to the yellow car. _Right, that feeling, living only a mile at a time, a quarter-mile at a time. Just me and Bee . . . Or any other fast car I can get my hands on. _

Sam was about to turn back to his sandwich when he saw four cars gliding around the corner, coming to a halt in front of Toretto's. A figure each got out of the cars, the one on the blue raising his arm and motioning at the man in the white car. They huddled around the blue car, the hood popped open.

Sam turned back to his sandwich. Moments later the four walked into the store and Sam felt a shadow over his left shoulder.

"What's up guys?" Mia asked.

"Not much, how you living girl?" the only woman in the pack of males asked. She headed for the back to ask the man sitting back there something, lowering her glasses. He raised his can, offering no reply.

The man hovering over his shoulder sat next to him, facing the blonde. He pushed the sugar bowl at him. _I'm not much for people or socializing, or anything other than cars but I would say that, that was overly aggressive. _They stared at one another as Sam took another bite of his sandwich.

"Vince. Vince!" Mia shouted, the man finally turning toward her. His shoulders were hunched, defensive. His beard unshaved and almost to the point unkempt, brown hair tousled.

"What?" he asked her. His voice was condescending.

She cocked her head, ready to give as good as she got, "Can I get you anything?"

He nodded his head, eyes becoming glazed, "You look good," his tone soft.

The blonde stood then, bringing out his wallet. "Well thanks a lot Mia, see you tomorrow." It was a jib.

The brawny man took the bait, "Tomorrow?" He banged a paperclip several times against the counter. He leapt up, "No! Try Fat Burger from now on. You can get yourself a cheese burger and fries for $2.95 faggot."

_I think that with my new found sexuality I should be offended._ Sam hummed. _Yes offended._

The blonde kept walking, he said something but Sam became uninterested. All he wanted was to finish his sandwich. Sam turned slightly as the blonde yelled, "I like the tuna here." Obviously big, bad, and hulk-like didn't like that.

He turned on his stool as everyone decided to make a dramatic exit, Dom leading the charge. Mia stayed behind the counter, manning her position. "Mia I don't know about him and the tuna, but I would come again just to catch a glimpse at the view."

Mia glanced, side-long at Sam, noticing his eyes stray over Dom, long and slow. Mia smiled.

Sam got up as Dom came back into the shop. "Letty, get those three nit-wits out of my sight. They embarrass me." The woman huffed.

"Yeah sure Dom," her eyes were hooded. "Round-em up boys let's roll." She led the pack, staring at them until they got into their cars and took off, before doing the same.

"Idiots," Dom grimaced.

"That's family," Mia supplied. "Speaking of . . . remember Cousin Mickey?"

Dom nodded his head. "Yeah she used to wield a wrench like it was an extension of her arm."

"Still does," Sam smiled. "Taught me everything I know, everything she knows."

Dom surveyed the man in front of him. He was slim, with lithe muscles. His hair was short and a little curly, brown with glinting honey throughout. He wore a black T, and tight black jeans that hugged his legs impossible. What struck Dom the most though was the man's face. It was slim and feminine, no hair, smooth like a baby. And those eyes, the greenest eyes he had ever seen. The boy was beautiful. If he plucked his eyebrows only slightly and grew his hair out, no one would now that there was a strong man underneath.

"Really now?" Dom asked.

"Yeah," Sam was getting a little peeved by Dom, not knowing why he was being scrutinized the way he was.

"How do you know Mickey?" asked Dom.

"She ignored me through high school. I had a bit of a crush I think so I went to this party, one that only popular kids can go to. So me and a friend went, I had just gotten a new car. Still have him." Dom raised an eyebrow at that. "When we showed up her boyfriend at the time decided it was time to leave after I had a smart mouth at him. She asked to drive his truck, he made a degrading comment. Mikaela did not kindly to that. So as she began to walk off, I was going to ask her if she needed a ride and we got to talking over the hood of my car. Next thing I know I am face first on the pavement. They said that Mikaela's boyfriend hit me. Several surgeries later and waking up from a coma, Mikaela and I become friends, family more like. We bonded over car engines." Sam ended in a smile.

Dom had a raised eyebrow. "Who is she to you?"

Sam knew what he meant. Was Sam still secretly pining over her? "She is my sister. On the scene, that's what I like to call the races, they call us the devil twins." Sam had a Cheshire smile in place now.

"Devil twins?" Mia asked.

"It's because we're so wicked," Sam offers.

Dom just smirks like he knows something. "You have a place to stay while in town?"

Sam lifts his chin, "Bee."

"What?" asked Dom.

"My car."

"Oh no," Mia looks to her brother, "We can't let him squander in his car Dom."

"No," Dom looks from Mia to Sam, "You will stay with us."

"Hmmm . . ." Sam smiled. _That was not an offer that was an order. I don't do well with orders. _Sam gets up from his seat. "Where do you live, I _might_ stop by."

Mia scribbled something on a piece of paper, handing it to Sam. Before Dom could be any more domineering he sashayed out, not looking back.

**AN: So here is some Sam, Dom flirting. **


End file.
